The Journal of Don Carter
On May 17th, 2008 a large group of people went into the woods for a college party. After they didn't return cops searched for them but found no survivors. They were able to find a Journal of one of the kids and he wrote down everything that happened that night and the horrors of what happened there. May 16th, 4:27 pm. Hi guys. The reason I brought this was my parents were afraid my camera would get broken but I wanted to remember this party because I knew it would be awesome so I'm going to write down everything that happens so I can maybe look at it in college and show it to my bunk mates so we'll see how this goes. May 16th, 8:54pm. I just got back from the grocery store with my friends Ron and Kevin. I'm going to be going with them to the party. I don't want to write too much though because I don't want 6 pages of planning. Well, I might go take a shower now so I'll write back tomorrow. May 17th, 9:21 am. God I can't wait for tonight! I was so excited I could barely sleep. It took me till 2 in the morning to finally get to bed. Still I eventually got to sleep and was okay for the rest of the night. May 17th, 5:39 pm. I was just picked up by Ron and Kevin and we're heading into the woods now. May 17th, 6:01 pm. That's weird the forest is actually a lot bigger then I imagined. I thought it was only 1 square mile. May 17th, 6:23 pm. Well we finally got here we have to be like 6 miles in the forest. It's so creepy here though. I don't know why but for some reason the forest gives me a chill when I look at it. May 17th, 6:43 pm. There has to be like 200 people here now. It's like so awesome. Once it gets daark though that is when it gets really awesome. We are going to drink like a lot of pop and we have a loud sound system which has dubstep on it. May 17th, 7:08 pm. Okay something isn't right here. I lookd in the forest and I saw like some strange dark man just staring at me. He looked like some creepy ghost or something. I don't know but maybe the soda is getting to me. May 17th, 7:43 pm. Okay now I know it wasn't just me. I was talking too some other people and they saw the same exact thing. I'm going to get my friends and leave. It will be very hard to convince them. May 17th, 7:52 pm. I tried to convince Ron and Kevin but they said "What are you talkinng about? It's not even 8 o'clock yet. I thought you wanted to stay. I then said "Still if it was just me who saw the ghosts then it might have just been the soda but at least 15 other people said they saw it also so I think we shouls get out of here". They said "Look you're not going to ruin this for us and we're staying". I tried saying something else but they turned away at that point. I just hope that nothing weird will happen tonight. May 17th, 8:20 pm. Almost everyone is listenning to the dubstep now because the sound equipment has been turned on. Something weird is happening though I'm seeing like 10 of those things behind the people at the DJ. They look like their slowly making their way closer to he guys at the station. I'm just about ready to turn around at t May 17th, 9:47 pm. Oh my god. I don't believe what happenned. I was writing when I heard a huge scream from the audience and when I looked up I basically froze. The guys up there were getting attacked by those things and some people in the front were getting attacked too. At that point everyone started running. We were trying to get to the cars but the things came out and were blocking the path. Some of us tried fighting but most were running through the woods. As we were running through the monsters were coming down from the trees landing on us. Eventually the monsters went away and at least 25% of us died. We started splitting up from each other in fear and the three of us kept running trying to find shelter. Eventually the closest people to us were at least 200 feet away. Eventually we found a small shack and we decided it would be better hiding then running around not knowing where we're going. Now the 3 of us are here. May 17th, 10:18 pm. Six people ran up close to where we are and we were afraid they would kick us out. Then the monsters blocked their path and started chasing them. I wanted to scream but but Kevin said "Stay quiet". All we could do was watch them get attacked and they were all gone in 10 seconds. We just need to stay here until help comes. May 17th, 11:05 pm. Okay Ron just bumped into the wall and knocked a pail down which was enough noise to get the monsters mad. They are trying to tear down the door now and I don't know what we will do a The journal ends here. The shack with the journal was completely ruined but the three of them and all the people who attended the party were never heard from again. Category:Disappearances Category:Monsters Category:Diary/Journal